Vehicle passengers and drivers often experience various effects of traveling in a vehicle, and in particular, due to long distance traveling. These effects can include muscle fatigue and other related problems resulting from a person's body being in a stationary position for relatively long periods of time. The fatigue experienced by different muscle groups while traveling can be problematic for a vehicle user. Many travelers often find themselves adjusting their body in the vehicle seat or adjusting various seat adjustment actuators individually, attempting to achieve greater traveling comfort. Adjusting his or her seat position can be distracting for a driver of a vehicle. Moreover, remaining in a stationary position for long periods of time can have negative effects on a vehicle traveler's health. As an example, reducing fatigue of muscle groups can reduce the chance of blood clot formation and various other ailments. Reducing fatigue aids a driver of a vehicle in staying alert.
There is a need for an improved vehicle seat position adjustment system. Certain embodiments address these and other needs.